PS I Love You
by MassieKur.x
Summary: They girls and boys are all grown up, mostly a love story if you want drama don't continue.
1. Chapter 1

**P.S. I Love You**

"Mass, your missing the party." Derrick called to her.

"I'm coming sweetie." Massie responed.

Tonight was the night Massie and Derrick were announcing their engagement. She was beyond excited. She was in love with Derrick, ever since 8th grade. Derrick was a famous lacrosse player. They traveled the world together. She wrote fashion articles for Teen Vogue. It was her dream job. She couldn't wait to start their family together. She was already planning a wedding. There was going to be purple flowers, a white carpet for when she walks down the aisle. It was going to be ah-mazing. She wants to have 2 kids, a boy and a girl. She knew they were going to be gorgeous.

"Mass, we have to make our way down the stairs." Derrick woke Massie up from her daydream.

"Okay, let's do this." Massie responded excitedly.

Their outfits were absolutely perfect. She was wearing a purple silk dress with a gold accent waist line. He was wearing an Armani tux, with a purple silk tie.

They headed for the spiral staircase at Massie's new estate. There was a purple carpet with purple lilies wrapped around the banister. It was perfect. They made their way down the staircase. As soon as people spotted them they got a roaring applause. Massie smiled, it was genuine. She spotted her best friends, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire. Yes, they were still besties. They got into fights. But, their friendship remains. Alicia owned a dance studio. She is engaged to Josh Hotz. Cam and Claire have been married a year. They are expecting their first clild this December. Dylan owns a restraunt with Chris Plovert, her soon to be fiance. Kristen was a teacher, she was the only one who wasn't engaged or even near it. Her boyfriend Dempsey Soloman had never mentioned it. He was in Afirca, teaching orphans how to read. They still had glamorous lives.

As soon as the show was over. Massie made her way to her friends. They boys were standing with them. The girls enveloped Massie with a hug.

"Mass, this party is fab-u-lous!" Dylan squealed.

"Thanks." Massie smiled. Derrick grabbed her hand. Her smile grew. She kissed him.

"Aww," the pretty committee said in unison.

"How cute." Kristen said. She was obviously jealous.

A pretty twenty something blonde strolled passed them. Massie stopped her.

"Hi, what is your name." Massie said excitedly. The PC giggled, they knew what was coming.

"Bree'Anna." the girl replied. She looked at her iPhone. She obviously wasn't interested in Massie.

Massie ignored her. She hated when LBRs didn't listen to her. It was like they were stepping out of their place.

Eight hours later, Massie woke up in Derrick's arms. She loved his cologne. She had to wake up early. She was meeting the editor and chief of Teen Vogue about her promotion. She was being promoted to the Head of Fashion. It was a huge deal. Massie heard her phone ring, it was her assistant.

"What?" Massie said into the phone.

"Hi, Ms. Block would you like Starbucks when you arrive this morning?" Her assistant asked.

"When do I not want Starbucks, Emily?" Massie snapped.

"Sorry Ms. Block." Emily stammered.

Massie hung up. She started to get ready.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. I want 3 reviews before continuing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique. But, Bree'Anna is me. I own her or me. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It is just crazy how people actually read my story. It makes me want to keep writing. So, here it is. **

Massie and the girls were at a wedding dress designer. They were getting their dresses custom made. Massie wanted the traditional white dress with a few purple accents. She did not want the girls to get all purple dresses. She decided on green. It was perfect. It would match the stems on the flowers. Massie stepped out of the dressing room. The girls were in awe. She looked ah-mazing. She could not wait for everyone to see her. She was beyond excited. She was ready to be Derrick's wife. There was only one problem. Derrick was cheating on her. She knew it. He came home smelling like perfume. He was always home from practice later then he used to be. Yes, it could be a coincidence. But, that is way to obvious to be coincidental. She was worried about him leaving her. She had no idea who the other girl was. She hoped it wasn't someone she knew. Massie was thinking about this the whole ride home. Isaac's son, Robert dropped the girls off at their houses. Leaving Massie alone to think. As the driver arrived at the Harrington Estate, Derrick was just getting home too. An hour later then he was supposed to. He saw Massie but pretended he didn't. She ran after him.

"Hey Derrick." Massie yelled after him.

"Oh hey, Mass." Derrick said. "I didn't see you."

Massie smiled, he was lying.

"Why are you late?" She asked.

"Coach kept us late." He said, avoiding her eyes.

Massie looked into his eyes. He turned away.

Derrick could not let Massie know what he was doing. He was helping to get the new estate ready. Right now, they were living in the Harrington's summer home. He was designing it just how he new Massie would like it. Purple and white. Her favorite colors. She would love it. He could hardly keep it a secret. He was going to tell her this Friday, they were going out to dinner. After he would bring her to the house. Hopefully she doesn't think he is up to something.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just wanted to personally say thank you for all the comments and alerts you guys put me on. I will keep writing until I get writers block. I need some ideas for the future so tell me some when you review. BTW, sorry for the short chapters. There will be a bunch. I pinky swear.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Clique. **

It is Friday night, Massie had no idea where Derrick was taking her. She was beyond excited. Derrick walked into the bedroom.

"Mass, you ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yep." She replied. And off they went.

Twenty minutes later they arrived in front of Chef Dulé. It was the nicest restraunt in the greater New York area. She wondered what the surprise could be. The valet opened her door. She stepped out. They walked into the restraunt. Derrick grabbed Massie's hand. He led her to her favorite seat in the restraunt. How did he know?

"Massie, I have something very important to tell you." He said.

Massie hated surprises. What could it be?

"What is it?" Massie asked. They had just finished their dessert. He gave her a key. _What is this for? _She wondered.

"It is for our new house." He said, smiling.

"Really?" Massie asked him. She was shocked. He knew she was ready to have their own home. Massie kissed him.

"Wanna go check it out?" He asked her. He looked at the check and left a hundred on the table.

"YES!" Massie replied happily.

They pulled up to a huge estate. She could not believe how big it was. It was huge. Derrick got out of the car to open Massie's door. He helped her out of the car. She was still in shock.

"I love it." Massie said in awe. Derrick couldn't be happier. He unlocked the door. They stepped in. It was Massie's dream home. It had purple and white in the sitting room. In the kitchen were purple dishes. The living room was decorated with chocolate browns and deep reds. The bedroom was tan and purple. It was beyond ah-mazing. This was their home. In the back it had the pool, tennis courts, soccer fields, a guesthouse and a spa.

"Do you like it?" Derrick asked once they were getting ready for bed.

"I love it Derrick." Massie said.

"I know that you are probably wondering why I came home smelling like perfume and why I was late." Derrick said. "It was because in the spa and the bathrooms I put in automatic sprayers that spray Chanel N°5.

"Ehmagawd, you can do that?" Massie asked excitedly. He nodded. She could not believe this. Her dreams are coming true. She could not wait for their wedding next week.

**A/N: So, what do you tink so far? Remember, I need ideas. A baby is in the future. I need some boy and girl names. **


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next morning. They were at McDonalds. The paparazzi were swarming them as always. There was some friends there before school. They looked exactly like the Pretty Committee would, if they hung out at places like McDonalds. Massie smiled. She could not believe that Derrick ate here. It was all fatty food.

"Mass, do you want anything?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a fruit salad and a orange juice." Massie answered.

"Okay, we'll have that and I will have two bacon, egg and cheese biscuits and 2 highbrowed with a large coke." Derrick told the McDonalds worker.

"Deeerrrriiiccccck!" Massie shrieked. "You are gonna weigh like 300 pounds." Massie snapped.

"I work it off in soccer." He said innocently. The paparazzi were now snapping pictures like crazy. Massie refused to let it bother her. She had to get used to it. She saw the same blonde twenty something that was at her party the other night. What was her name? Bree'Anna. Yeah, that was it.

"Hey, Bree'Anna. Come here." Massie said to the girl.

Bree'Anna walked over.

"Hey Massie, how is the engagement going?" She asked.

"Great." Massie smiled. "Are you coming to the wedding?" Massie asked her.

"Actually, I didn't get and invite." Bree'Anna said.

"Well, here you go." Massie handed her an invitation.

The girl smiled. "Thanks." She said. Then she went back to eating her biscuit.

"What was that about?" Derrick asked Massie.

"I have no idea." Massie said. "Derrick, you are making me nicer." She shrieked.

"And that's a bad thing?" He knew what was coming.

"Yes!" Massie exclaimed.

"Babe, I like you nicer. I think it's sexy." Derrick said. Massie smiled. He always knew what to do yo make her smile.

They got their food. They went to a table. Massie slid into the booth. Derrick slid in right beside her. They ate their food. Derrick had soccer practice that morning. Massie had to go to Teen Vogue. Her assistant needed her approval on some of the arcticles. The driver took them to the soccer field. Then, dropped Massie off at the office. Being at the Teen Vogue reminded Massie of the time they were doing a photo shoot. Massie and Alicia were fighting. She was glad they were friends again. Alicia was a gossip master. Massie's assistant was waiting for her at the door. As always. Massie gave her the orders for the day. Massie sat at her desk on the 23rd floor. Her Starbucks was waiting. She looked over "the book," It was what went into the issue. She waited for her assistant to bring in the articles. Massie loved her office. It had an amazing view of 5th Avenue. Inside, it had pictures of her and Derrick. Photographs from Fashion Week in Paris, even a few photos of Bean and of course it had pictures of her and the PC. It was beyond amazing. She couldn't be happier.

Three hours later, Massie stepped out of the Teen Vogue building. She stepped into the limo that was waiting for her outside. Derrick was going o be home soon. She had to hurry. She had to get home and change. She was going out to lunch with the PC and the boys. It has been a while since they all hung out. They were going to go to Wrap Star. It was the hottest sandwich place since they were in middle school. Massie loved their ham and cheese wraps.

**A/N: I got lots of comments this morning. Like I said, a baby is soon to come. I'm not telling you whos but there is one coming. So I need names. I need ideas for a party. Give me themes please. Thank you for all your support. I love you guys. Keep the reviews coming. I will keep the chapters coming. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks you for all the reviews. I still need some baby names and party themes. After this chapter I can do one more and then I can't continue until I have that stuff. So please people. Okay, here goes. **

Massie and Derrick walked into Wrap Star. The rest of the group was already there. They were seated front and center, just like Massie loved.

"Heyy." Massie said as she arrived at the table.

"Hey." Everyone replied.

Massie slid into the booth. Derrick slid right beside her. Massie smiled at the group. The food arrived.

"We ordered for you." Alicia said. "Hope that's okay." She continued.

"Yeah, perf." Massie told her. Alicia smiled .

They didn't hesitate to dig in.

"Claire where is Stephanie?" Massie asked.

"She is with Cam's parents." She replied. Then she took a bight of her turkey and cheese wrap. Cam nodded in agreement.

"How was Afirca?" Derrick asked Dempsey.

"It was great, so much saving." He smiled. Kristen looked down. She hated when Dempsey left her in Westchester. She hoped that he would ask her to marry him soon. That way her parents would let her go with him.

"I have some great news." Dempsey said. "I figured it would be best to ask while everyone was here." Dempsey stood up from the table. He kneeled down in front of Kristen.

"Kristen Gregory…" He said. "Will you marry me?" He finished.

Kristen was to shocked to speak.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. She was so surprised. Dempsey put the ring on her finger.

"Aww, our little Krissy is growing up." Dylan joked.

"Shut up" Kristen threw a chuck of cheese at her. Dylan caught it in her mouth. They all burst out laughing.

"I can't wait until the wedding." Alicia said. Everyone agreed. They always new Massie had great parties. They couldn't wait to see what her wedding would be like.

"You guys are gonna be so shocked when you walk in. It is gonna be amazing." Massie bragged.

"You're parties are always the best." Claire stated.

"I know." Massie said. "My wedding I mean our wedding is going to be over the top." Massie grabbed Derrick's hand. "BTW, Party at my house Friday!" Massie exclaimed. "It's a way cooler version of a house warming party." Massie said. "The theme is…"

**A/N: I still didn't get any theme ideas so I can't continue until I do. So, if you want more please suggest some themes to me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I did not get any theme names for the party so I had to come up with some of my own. So, here goes…**

"…black and white. Everyone will be wearing black and white except for me and my VIPs which are you guys." Massie smiled.

"I love it." Alicia said. "We will totes stand out. It's perf Massie." The others agreed.

"Do you have everything planned?" Claire asked.

"Yep. Oh I want the VIP couples to wear the same colors so people will know." Massie told them.

"Okay." They could not wait. Massie knew she had out done herself, as always.

"I thought we could maybe go dress shopping after this. And tuxes too." Massie glanced at Derrick and the other boys.

Everyone agreed. And off they went.

"Derrick, are you almost ready?" Massie asked him. They were going to have dinnerwith Massie's parents at the country club. Massie has been ready for nearly 30 minutes.

"I'm ready." Derrick stepped out of the bathroom. He was wearing Diesel Jeans and a collared Ralph Lauren button down. He was a total ten. Massie was wearing a Alberta Ferretti Embellished jersey top and Donna Karan Crepe Wide Leg Cummerbund Trousers. Massie was too. A perfect match.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the Country Club. The valet opened Massie's door and she stepped out. The flashes went off. Derrick walked around to Massie's right side. They entered the building together. They immediately spotted Massie's parents at their usual table. As soon as they sat their food arrived. The staff knew exactly what the Block's ordered.

"You guys look great." William said.

"Thanks Daddy." Massie told him.

"Are you excited about your party tomorrow?" Kendra asked Massie.

"Of course." Massie smiled.

"Is everything ready?" Kendra asked.

"Yep." Massie said.

"Well, I am excited to go to your first party." William said.

"I can't wait either sweetie." Kendra agreed.

Massie and Derrick were finally home. They needed to get rest for their party. It is going to be amazing. They changed into their swim suits. They went out back to the hot tub.

They woke up the next morning in the guest house.

"What happened?" Massie yawned.

"I don't remember." Derrick replied. They both burst out laughing.

"We gotta get going. There is a lot to do before the party." Massie told him.

They had a day of party preparing ahead of them.

**A/N: No more story til I get reviews. So, hurry the party is gonna be goood. ****J**


End file.
